drizztfandomcom-20200215-history
Drizzt Do'Urden
Drizzt Do'Urden, born in the Year of the Singing Skull, 1297 DR, and is a drow elf ranger, hated and hunted by his own people. But he is a loyal and stoic friend, and he is very skilled. Homeland His home land of Menzoberranzan, the City of Spiders, is a vile place where an assassin is waiting around every corner. There are many complexes known as Houses, Drizzt was born into House Do'Urden (Daermon N'a'shezbaernon is the ancient original name of House Do'Urden) hence his last name. His mother is Matron Mother Malice and his father- the House Weapon Master- Zaknafein. The greatest and largest house in Menzoberranzan is House Baenre. Training Drizzt has had much training not only in Menzoberranzan at the Melee-Magthere and a few weeks at the Sorcere as well as training from his father but from Montolio deBrouchee or "Mooshie" his ranger mentor if it weren't for Mooshie, Drizzt might not have lived long on the surface world . Equipment Drizzt has many assets in his arsenal, such as his two scimitars- * Icingdeath: Taken from the lair of Ingeloakastimizilian, or Icingdeath, as the barbarians of Icewind Dale call it; the mighty white wyrm dragon. It protects its user from heat and flame. It is held in Drizzt's right hand. It is also a weapon which can harm tan'ari and demons alike. Drizzt did not initally name this scimitar, but did finally name it after the powerful dragon that he obtained it from. * Twinkle: His left handed scimitar, was given to him by the wizard Malchor Harpell. It glows a bright blue seemingly based on the users mood. * Mask of Disguise: Looted from the lair of the banshee Agatha. It is a featureless mask that makes the wearer look like whatever he or she can imagine, it may have a mind of its own, it seems to slip off at the most important times. * Bracers of Blinding Strike: Taken from Dantrag Baenre (Baenre weapon master). They were originally used by Dantrag as bracers to increase the wearers arm speed. This allowed the wearer to execute lightening fast attacks. Due to the speed of the attacks the wearer was unable to improvise or stop midd routine. Drizzt took these bracers and placed them on his ankles giving him greater running speed as his arms are fast enough. Religion Like most drow, Drizzt would be expected to serve the Spider Queen, Lolth. But, since his exile from Menzoberranzan and his friendship with Montolio De'Brochee, Drizzt has followed the ranger and nature godess, Mielikki. This was after a long period of Athiesim, because he had lost faith in divine beings. Guenhwyvar Drizzt's companion, Guenwhyvar, is a 600- pound panther from the Astral Plane, a plane of existence where Guenhywvar plays a vital role. She would do anything for her master, and has almost died for him twice, once in the Underdark and once where the onyx figurine that Drizzt uses to summon her from her plane of existence was damaged. Drizzt painstakingly repaired it, and to his relief, it still worked to summon his dearest companion.Also, for a brief period, he lost Guenwhyvar to Draygo Quick, where Draygo kept Guen from going to her home, the Astral Plane. external links http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Drizzt http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drizzt